To participate in the Central Oncology Group Phase I, II and III and adjuvant studies. (Please Chairman's Headquarters Grant) To conduct preclinical pilot studies for possible use by the Central Oncology Group. To conduct clinical pilot studies for possible use by the Central Oncology Group. To provide core laboratory support and suitable administrative facilities for the clinical evaluation of various techniques to predict response to endocrine ablation in breast cancer.